Emil Lang
Doctor Emil Lang was a brilliant human scientist/engineer and one of Earth's foremost Robotechnology experts. History First Robotech War . (Macross Saga: Transformation)]] Lang was on board the SDF-1 when it took off from Macross Island as the head technician. (Robotech/Voltron: 1) As a result of the missing fold system, the SDF-1 could not fire its gun because the conduit connecting the furnace and the gun were lost with the fold system. Dr. Lang's solution to this was to transform the ship and connect the main gun using a similar conduit. Doing so would disturb the city inside the ship and so Captain Gloval hesitated until an intense battle with Zentraedi ships. (Macross Saga: "Transformation") After the First Robotech War In 2015, Lang was working on the Advanced Veritech Fighter program and was displeased when Captain Rick Hunter took the prototype into combat. As part of the program Lang planned to dismantle Skull-One, the prototype of the VF-1 series, to gather structural analysis and stress fatigue data for the new project. (Comic: "Robotech: From the Stars 0: Promises") The Pioneer Expedition to be added Third Robotech War In 2044, Lang was onboard the SDF-3 when it performed a test-firing of the Neutron-S missile. ( ) Dr. Emil Lang was brilliant scientist who was hand-picked to join the Robotech Research Group, where he helped develop a number of key components of the Super Dimension Fortress-1 Macross (SDF-1). During the First Robotech War, he was an important enough figure to be invited in meetings with the command crew of the ship. He had a thick German accent and big beady eyes. Contrary to popular belief, the conditions of his eyes were not due to an being accidentally being boosted by Protoculture. History Early Life Lang was part of the Robotech Research Group, an organization composed of the most notable minds from all over the globe, and was at the forefront in the development of Robotechnology. He worked briefly at the prestigious Robotech Research Center before being reassigned to Macross Island to oversee the reconstruction of the downed alien battlefortress. His team worked tirelessly to reverse-engineer a number the techno-systems of the SDF-1, including the anti-gravity propulsion systems and hyperspace fold-drives. Lang's team however, failed to detect a hidden protocol in the ship's computer mainframe. This "booby trap" would later cause the SDF-1 to automatically fire at incoming Zentraedi vessels as they reached Earth's orbit. Notable Developments During the First Robotech War, Lang's team continued to make several new discoveries, such as the alternate configuration of the SDF-1, which enabled the use of the powerful Reflex Cannon. Another major development came after they converting leftover energy from the fold-drives to be used as a special shielding, known as the Pin-Point Barrier Defense System. One of his department's more interesting breakthroughs was an artificial day and night / atmospheric system that worked within the battlefortress. Pioneer Expedition During the Reconstruction Era, Henry Gloval, captain of the SDF-1, drafted an initiative that saw humanity embarking on a long-term deep space exploration and colonization operation. After the initiative received approval from the United Earth Government, Land and his team began on the ironing out plans for the mission's flagship, the Super Dimension Fortress-2 Megalord (SDF-2). The Robotech Research Group, with the cooperation of several private contractors, notably Shimada Enterprises, developed the first of the deep space reconnaissance vessels, the Tokugawa-class Battleship. On the eve of the SDF-2's launch, Khyron launched his final attack, in the Battle of New Macross City. The battle resulted in a significant loss of life, and the destruction of both the SDF-1 and SDF-2. The loss disheartened Lang and his colleagues, but they pressed on. New Macross City was declared off-limits to prevent radiation contamination, and its population evacuated to other city centers. Three large silos were erected, containing the burnt out ruins of the SDF-1. Lang would later join the forces in deep space, and command Venus Base, a special research division of the Robotech Expeditionary Force (REF). Behind the scenes In the original Super Dimension Fortress Macross anime, the character didn't have a proper name. There it's just listed as "Chief Engineer" and his role is much smaller. Starting with "Robotech: The Graphic Novel", Dr. Lang's background expanded upon and he became the leading expert on Robotechnology. es:Emil Lang Category:Scientists Category:Humans Category:Robotech Defense Force Category:Robotech Expeditionary Force